1. Field of Invention
A beverage container having at least two separate and distinct compartments separated by a vertical partition allows for the container to retain separate liquids within an inner liner provided within an outer contoured shell with an air space between the inner liner and outer container providing insulation of the inner liner, the container further providing a fitted lid having a sealing gasket on the underside of the lid to maintain segregation of the liquids in the distinct compartments when consuming the beverage through the fitted lid, with the fitted lid further having an opening containing a locking closure over each distinct compartment to select which of the contained beverage would be consumed at one time.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to beverage containers, some having multiple compartments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,351 to Thompson, a dual compartment container is disclosed having a vertical partition with a lid having a means to select which internal compartment is open to consume a beverage contained therein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,108 to Toida discloses a beverage container having an outer member with an inner member contained within the outer member providing an air chamber intended to provide insulation between the inner and outer members. Another dual chambered beverage container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,213 to Gerhart which includes a vertical separator having a removable lid which dispenses the separate contents contemporaneously.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,550 to Meyer, a dual chambered beverage container includes a lid which has a rotatable opening allowing dispensing of a contained liquid to the exclusion of other liquids contained in other chambers of the container. The lid contains a sealing means at the top of the partitions to apply a seal between the lid, the partition and the container. A drinking cup with a vertical partition and a lid having a seal means on the underside to form a seal between the lid and the partition and another seal between the lid and the container includes two openings having retractable flaps to seal a straw opening is the disclosed subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,503 to Propes.
A nursing bottle provides a dual chambered inner insert within an outer container having a multiple pieced lid assembly which allow for and handle within the lid to be move to dispense one of the selected separate chambers, the bottle having a seal within the nipple to prevent the contents from spilling from the bottle unless the nipple is compressed to release the contents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,042 to Mazzella discloses a lid upon a container which includes a rotatable lever having rubber buttons fitted within adapted openings to dispense contents from each side of the lid.
None of the above patents, alone or in combination disclose the material elements of the present compartmentalized beverage container, nor would they appropriately combine to form the combined elements of the present beverage container.